


Stolen dreams

by Ilyasviel



Series: Outsmart the odds [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Family Issues, First Kiss, First times for everything, Fluff and Angst, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Past Abuse, Revelations, Secrets, Shimadacest, Shimadacest Incest, Sibling Incest, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Love, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: The day has come at last. Hanzo will turn 21 today, and the ceremony to declare him the heir for the Shimada clan will be held tonight. But he can only think in one thing. Genji will come back today. After too many years without seeing him, Genji will come home.





	Stolen dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... Please, if you don't like shimadacest, get out, the door is a big one. As Jesse will say, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya ;)
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
> 
> Well, I have this stupid idea in my brain from sometime now, and I finally finished it, with the next chapter of it already planned. It will be a long story, but instead of writing it as a single one, I decided to create 'arcs' with the different stages of their new relationship (♥ω♥*)
> 
> As always, a big thanks to my lovely [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziane) for betareading this and share my passion for Genzo, ♥ you darlin'!
> 
> Don't expect this story to be updated soon >_< I'm on the middle of a big work and have a lot of fics half writen xD but I wanted to share this chapter because is sad and cute (in my mind, at least xD) and we all need more Genzo in our lives (￣ω￣)

Pink flowers cover the floor of the  engawa in front of his room. Hanzo has woke up well before sunrise, nerves keeping him away from his well-deserved rest. But today is the day. Genji is coming back home. He has been away for five years this time. His mother’s family whisking him away from their father’s grasp in a vain attempt to give him a normal life. Hanzo was happy for him, knowing how depleting the training and study were, but can’t say truthfully that he didn’t miss him. Genji has been a foundation for him since a young age. Living secluded in the castle, they have been the only friend they have had until youngsters. And Dragons be damned, the house feels too empty without Genji running around. Sure, they have talked once in a while via  vidcomm but is not the same. Years alone in the castle, with just his senseis and his Father, have left Hanzo craving for company, for the warm feeling of a hand on his back or a simple hug. And this time more than a year has passed since the last time he has even talked with Genji. He knows firsthand that his comeback has been forced by the Elders, wanting for him to be there with Hanzo and his Father the day they declare him the heir in a formal ceremony. Thinking in the way he has been coerced to leave his life behind just because of him makes him shudder. Will he be mad? Will he fly again shortly after it? Will he even want to talk with him? All those doubts are burning deep and hard on Hanzo’s chest, making him feel like a child again, now that he is on his almost twenty- one years . 

 

The monks pull the cord of the big bell on the garden, signalling the beginning of the special day officially, the one everyone has been waiting for years. With some effort, Hanzo stands from the ground, picking up his clean clothes and going to the  bathroom, where he splashes his face with cold water before washing his teeth. Once done, he puts on the kimono and brushes his long locks, using a white bow to tie it in a low ponytail. His first stop, like every morning for the last years, is the little shrine he has in his room, with a pic of his mother and Genji’s. He burns some incense in front of them, checking that the black ribbons are in place and if the fresh flowers he keeps putting there need a replacement. He said his prayers, talking with them as if they were still here. He has never known his mother, but Genji’s mum has been an angel for him until she died giving birth another boy. His father has made her miscarriage before, more than once, not wanting a girl for the life of him, just as he has done with Hanzo's mother. And that’s how he has killed two women already. Luckily, the Elders stopped pressing him to create more heir when Hanzo reached seven years old. But their father has kept being the material from where the nightmares are created anyway, pushing them hard, tormenting them from a very young age to be more, to be perfect. Hanzo hasn’t left the castle since Genji has been rescued by his mother’s family. What once has been an almost happy home has turned into a jail. Sadness has been Hanzo's only company for years. He missed waking up beside his brother, the sound of his voice, the heartfelt hugs, damn, even the breathing of another human being in the same room, as silly as it sounds. 

 

The bell ringed a second time before he finishes with his prayers, and it can only mean a thing: Genji has arrived. Nerves got the best of him again. His mind filled with what ifs and doubts. Will Genji remember him? Will have he changed? Not wanting to look as impatient as he was, he stands from the floor and moves to the  engawa , planning to enjoy the view of the Sakura falling to the ground and trying to find some peace of mind while doing it. But as soon as he put a foot on the wooden floor, someone hit him, hard enough to make him fall back. The surprise makes him react defensively, trying to take off the attacker, just to find the body over him laughing. The short moment of doubt was enough for the assailant to wrap a pair of strong arms around his neck and shoulder. “ Nii -san!”

 

Hanzo’s arms react before his mind processes everything, returning the embrace and basking in it gladly. “Genji…”

 

They stay there, laying on the floor of the room for several minutes. Hanzo didn’t want to open his eyes, fearing it was just a dream, after so many nights wishing and waking up to a world where he was still alone. Genji is the first to move, leaning a hand on the ground to move up, looking intently into Hanzo’s face. The older boy opens his eyes, just to find a green-haired Genji, smiling broadly at him. Raising his hand, he cups Genji’s face, still not believing he was there, “I can’t believe they convinced you to come back, they will be happy to have you here.”

 

Genji is still looking intensely into his eyes, a half smile plastered on his face while he leans on the hand on his cheek, “I’m not here for them. It is your day, I will be there, by your side, if you accept me.”

 

Hanzo has to close his eyes to fight back the tears, and instead of breaking in front of his brother, he pushes him down and hugs him, hard enough to hurt, but he can’t stop himself. Genji just giggles, letting him do what he needs and returning the gesture. When he feels under control again, he softens the grip, but didn’t let him go, “I missed you.” Another giggle from the man in his arms makes him smile, “And I missed how much you like to piss off the Elders because that hair of you will make them embitter the  matcha pastries.”

 

“Hey! I look awesome!”

 

“That you do.” Hanzo is smiling broadly at his brother, who is leaning on his hands and returning the grin. In fact, he looks more than awesome. He has changed a lot since the last time they saw one another. He has grown, even laying down on the floor he can feel it. They are around the same height and weight now. And he is in shape too, from whatever he has been doing in his new home...

 

The sound of steps coming to his room makes them sigh, with Genji moving swiftly from over him and helping him to stand. They were on his feet by the time the shoji opens, his father followed by some of his subordinates stepping inside, not waiting for an invitation. The aides wait outside at least, leaving the  Shimadas alone inside the room. Sojiro walks in, stopping in front of the family altar and lowering his face respectfully. Lately, he has been trying to convince Hanzo that he genuinely has loved his wives, but taking in account how much _‘love’_ he has shown to his own blood, Hanzo can’t believe a single word. When he steps away from it, he faces directly his sons, who are standing near the garden door, side by side. Hanzo’s hands are at his back, hiding them from his father, his nervous fingers playing incessantly with the hem of the sleeve. “Today is an important day for you, Hanzo. You will reach your age of majority and will be declared official heir of the Shimada clan. Are you ready for it?”

 

Hanzo can see Genji roll his eyes, but he remains in silence, not wanting to infuriate his father when he hasn’t even acknowledged his presence. With a disguised deep breath, Hanzo raises his gaze to his father, stern line in his mouth, “I’ve been training for the past twenty- one years . It is what I have been born for, what you raised me for.”

 

The words seem to soften, slightly but enough to notice, Sojiro’s frown, “Good, good. And Genji, I’m glad you have come back to be with your brother on this important day.”

 

“I will have come anyway without all the threats to my family,  _ Father _ .” 

 

Sojiro fixes his gaze on his younger son, at last, frown deepening when he takes in the look of him, “They doubted you would come and did whatever they believed necessary.”

 

“Yeah, because asking directly is not a good approach to your own son. I got the threats before the formal invitation. Are you aware of that?" Genji sighs in defeat, knowing that he has already lost the battle, "Can you see what they are trying to do?”

 

His father closes his eyes for a moment, but the way he is clenching his teeth is visible from where they are standing. When he opens them again, he is already moving to the door, mouth fixed in an angry line, “The years apart haven’t changed you, my son. Your room is ready, make yourself comfortable. And remember why you are here and behave accordingly. You will do a disservice to your brother if you keep on with this discourse.”

 

The soft sound of the shoji closing gets lost in the sigh Hanzo makes on his way to the  engawa, where he sits with his legs hanging. Genji follows him, sitting cross-legged beside him. The silence stretches between  them, while the  shishi - odoshi breaks it every few minutes. At last, a low murmur makes Genji look to his brother, who is playing again with the kimono. Paying closer attention, he can hear what his brother is muttering. He is repeating it again and again, fingers clenching around the hem of his sleeve. "I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to come back like that. I’ll mend it. I’m sorry. ”

 

The sight is breaking Genji’s heart. He hasn't been near his brother in what look like a lifetime, and now his brother is in pain, in part because of him, and knowing he can't do anything about it makes him feel like shit. Moving closer, he leans on his shoulder, startling him at first but Hanzo welcomes the touch a heartbeat later. His hand moves to capture Hanzo’s, stopping the questing fingers, “You didn’t know about it. And even if you know, there is nothing you can do to stop the Elders to do what they please.”

 

“Is just \-- I dreamed of you coming back home, but not like this.” Hanzo’s sigh is so unlike him that Genji sits back, looking at him with a raised brow. “You must hate me so much…”

 

“What?” Hanzo turns to face him, hand still captured between his. The surprise is written on his face, mouth half opened and brows too high, but seeing the way his brother lowers his gaze breaks his heart. Pulling him closer, he wraps his free arm around him, burying his face in the crock of his neck, whispering only for him, “Of course I don’t hate you. In fact, I feared you would hate me instead. I abandoned you. I have a life out there. I go to parties, to high school… I have friends, gods, I even have a dog at my auntie’s home.”

 

Hanzo’s free hand grabs the back of his shirt, “I’m happy for you, Genji. I truly am. I’m envious, yeah, and I miss you more than I can put in words, but I’m happy knowing you have a good life, away from all of this,” His voice trembles slightly, making Genji let go of his hand to hug him properly, “Away from them.”

 

“Hanzo--” 

 

They stay clutching to one another, like trying to recover the lost time. But the ringing of the bell breaks the spell, making Hanzo sigh again before pushing back. Feigning a smile, Hanzo stands,  unwrinkling his  hakama , “Come on. I’ll take you to your room, and we can go to Rikimaru and get a bite. I have a few hours free until they kidnap me again.”

 

Genji stretches his legs and arms, falling back until he is laying in the floor, looking up to his brother, “I wished for a bit of more free time with you, but I will take what I can. Will you help your sleep deprived brother to his feet?”

 

That makes a shy smile show on Hanzo’s face, and Genji takes it as a small victory. His brother extends his hands, and when the younger man grabs them, pulls  up  until Genji is standing with him. The smile hasn’t left his face, and Genji is more than happy to see it. Moving to the corner of the  engawa , he recovers a backpack and a suitcase, following Hanzo inside. 

 

His room is beside Hanzo’s one, connected with a double shoji that usually remained open when both of them are there, and they always ended sleeping together in one of the rooms. But that was years ago when they were young boys with nightmares and more pain than happiness at the end of the day. On their way to the room, Genji stops in front of the family altar, dropping his bags and kneeling, touching the photo of his mother and the flowers in front of it reverently. “Orange blossoms, her favourites.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Thank you, Hanzo, for remember her fondly.”

 

Hanzo blushes a bit, shrugging and moving his gaze to the photos, “She was an angel for me too. I loved her and I miss her every day. Besides, she gifted me with you.”

 

Kissing the tip of his fingers, Genji touches the photo with them before he stands and recovers the bags, “Come on then, I’m hungry!”

 

The shoji opens to reveal a room that hasn’t changed a bit since he has left. His miniatures, figurines and posters are still decorating the space. He whistles, taking a look around, “How the hell have you accomplished this? I expected to find my room like one of those impersonal rooms Father loves, empty of all my belongings.”

 

A soft laugh is Hanzo’s answer, and by the time he turns to face him, he is covering his face with a long sleeve, but the smirk is written clearly in his eyes when he talks, “Old brother secrets?”

 

Genji is moving from one surface to the other, rekindling himself with old passions and memories, touching here and there, a silly smile plastered on his face. “You have to tell me your secret, brother. I had a bad time fighting with father to let me keep my robots, can't believe they let you keep everything in place for me.” He has reached his old dresser and has put the backpack over it while he rummages inside, searching for clean clothes. 

 

The wall cracks softly when Hanzo leans on it and crosses his arms, “Fine. But I’m not sure it will work with you. I threatened them with skipping my lessons if they touched a single item of your room. And I did it a couple of times, with the pertinent punishment, but at last, they relented, giving the order to keep it as though you have never left.”

 

The sound of the zipper closing preludes Genji turning to face him, with a broad smile on his face, “I’m glad you made it. And more to know someone in this house wants me here for not a shadowy reason.”

 

“I--” Hanzo turns to leave the room, stopping just near the door and looking at him over his shoulder, words fighting to exist aloud but losing the battle against Hanzo’s will, the _‘I missed you more than I can put into words’_ echoing inside his brain briefly. His normally steady steps hurried him to the door, and he lowers his head, hair shadowing his face while he steps outside, “I’ll let you refresh yourself before we go to Rikimaru. Come to me when you are ready.” Sliding the shoji slowly, Hanzo has barely a second to see the puzzled face on Genji making him close it quicker than planned, standing in front of the door for several seconds, forehead resting against it while he breathes deeply. His brother's words has broken him at last. Seeing Genji there, standing in the middle of a room he has used as a sacred haven, full of mementoes of their past, of reasons to smile, to grin, to cry… it has been too much. He battles hard against his feelings, pushing them down, as he always does, until he can breathe again. When he opens his eyes, he sees the pants of his  hakama , and thinking about how his brother likes to dress, he decides to change his clothes. Hanzo pushes himself away from the door, moving to the wardrobe of his room and searching inside for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

 

Hanzo was about to put on the fresh shirt when Genji opens his door, the gasp when he sees his brother’s back makes Hanzo try to cover his body as quickly as possible. But he has forgotten how quick his brother can move, and before he can finish pushing the garment down, Genji’s hands are on his skin, making him gasp at the touch. Calloused fingers follow the angry scars on his lower back, whitened lines covering the skin. “Who?”

 

A single word, full of meaning for them, wrapped in hate and pain in equal measure. The defeated sigh from Hanzo makes Genji’s fingers twitch against his skin. Trembling fingers lost their grip on the hem of the shirt, moving instead to put aside the long black locks of his hair while Hanzo tries to fight back his feelings. “You already know who is the only person who can hurt me.”

 

“But why?”

 

He tries to step away from Genji, but he captures his hips with his hands, keeping him in place. Hanzo sighs again, surrendering to him, “This is the kind of punishment Father has moved on since threatening me with sending you away didn’t work anymore.” 

 

“ Kisama !” The words drip hate in every syllable, making Hanzo shudder. Genji’s hands slide forward, pulling him to his chest while he hides his face on Hanzo’s nape.

 

Trembling hands join Genji’s ones under the shirt material, feeling the barely restrained energy of the young man, who seems to be fighting against the idea of picking up a weapon and pay a visit to their father. “It’s ok, Gen--”

 

His words are cut off when Genji moves him, making him face him and capturing his shoulders in a strong grip, “No! It is not right, Hanzo!” 

 

Hanzo keeps his eyes low but lets his hands grip Genji’s shirt, gasping softly when his brother eases the hold on his shoulders just to pull him into a tight hug. His feelings are beginning to overwhelm him again, and he tries to push them down, swallowing the pain as always, keeping his brother close with grabby hands, “It is if I can keep him away from you that way.”

 

The hands around him just tighten the grip, Genji ragged breath paired with the pained one from Hanzo. But neither of them says anything about the other distress, just letting their arms do the talk. When their breaths have returned to an almost normal cadence, Genji plants a soft kiss on Hanzo’s temple, “Always taking care of your little brother, huh?” When the man in his arms just shrugs, Genji moves away just enough to push his shoulder playfully, a little lopsided grin plastered on his face, “You know I’m a grown man now, right?”

 

The grin finds a place into Hanzo’s face too, “I don’t know about grown men, I just see a  green haired brat with a pink  pachimari t-shirt.”

 

“But a fucking gorgeous one!”

 

This time Hanzo has to chuckle softly, “I can’t deny the evidence. But you are still a brat, a gorgeous one, yeah, but a brat nonetheless.”

 

A long finger is raised in front of Hanzo’s face before Genji pushes it against the tip of his nose, making him frown and giggling at the funny look his brother is doing, “Come on then. Let this brat take care of you for a while.” A short nod is his answer, and Genji lets him go reluctantly, keeping a hand on his arm and pulling him towards the garden doors. Hanzo follows him gladly, reaching the exterior door of the private area of the house in no time. Their shoes wait for them there, together with the security Hanzo needs to take with him everywhere. Tanaka and Yamato have been his bodyguards for years, both of them handpicked by his father. They keep their distance, a shadow looming over Hanzo's every time he put a single foot outside the inner house. 

 

The bodyguards bow to him, not even acknowledging Genji, their eyes fixed on Hanzo while he puts on his shoes. “We are going to Rikimaru.”

 

“Of course, Young Master. Just take into account you need to be back at four to begin with the ceremony.”

 

Hanzo can see Genji clenching his teeth, the way they control Hanzo is like an insufferable itch for him, but he can’t do shit about it. He sees it, and shakes his head, opening the door and beckoning Genji outside. The short stroll across the garden is made in silence, broken only by the soft song of the  fuurins dancing in the wind and their steps in the pebbled trail. They reach the entrance of the  castle, where the monks are working endlessly to clean and polish every surface of the doors and the dome. They bow deeply to the heir of the Shimada family, going to their knees and keeping the head low until they have moved away. Hanzo hesitates at the door. It has been years since he has left the castle area. He has his classes at home, and the doctors visit him there too. He has no friends to visit, no place to go alone; therefore he has spent the last years cloistered between the state walls. With a deep breath, he takes the final step, with Genji following close.

 

The Rikimaru is just in front of the castle, and they use the back door to enter it. The waitress, even not having seen them, knows who they are at once, bowing to them respectfully, “Welcome to Rikimaru, Shimada-san.”

 

Genji takes the lead from there, acknowledging the bow with a short nod, “Thank you. Can we have the upper room for us?”

 

“Of course, Shimada-san. Follow me, if you please.” The waitress picks up two menus before using an arm to signal to her right. Behind a long  noren , with the sign of the dragons painted on it, they find a narrow staircase. The waitress keeps the curtain open to them, and Genji steps first, knowing what awaits them upstairs. The room hasn’t changed a bit since his last visit, and the young man is happy to see the loved place still as he remembers it. A beautifully decorated  chabudai occupies the centre of the room, surrounded by what looked like comfy  zabutons . Genji smiles to himself before moving inside, pulling Hanzo with him and making him sit down. The bodyguards and the waitress follow soon, filling the little room maybe too much for the brothers’ liking. The waitress kneels beside  Genji, while Tanaka and Yamato stay standing near the door. Offering them the menus respectfully, she puts them down in front of them, “Can I get you something to drink while you decide?”

 

With a side glance to the men at the door, Genji winks at the waitress with all his shameless charm, “Some hot sake. If your master keeps producing the same quality venom than before, I want one of his bottles. And for the meal, I know already what I want. I missed your Shoyu ramen something fierce.”

 

The girl has blushed with the wink, and tries to stay as calm as possible when turning to face the older Shimada, “And you, Young Master?”

 

“I’ll take the same as him, thank you.” The way the girl flusters hearing Hanzo’s voice makes Genji grin. Nodding to them, the waitress stands from the ground, recovering the menus and returning to the door, disappearing behind a second  noren . Hanzo takes a look around, finding the space has a single door, the one they have used, and has tiny windows directly on the ceiling, the room was just below the roof. His attention returns to the guards near the door, wanting some sense of privacy with Genji, “You can wait downstairs. I want to have a private meal with my brother.” The guards look to one another, but having seen the same as him about the security of the room, they can’t argue with him about it. The sound of soft steps moving up the stairs makes Tanaka move aside the curtain, the tiny form of the waitress appearing there with a big tray on her arms. Steamy bowls of food are balancing  it, while two white  tokkuri bottles are in the middle of the tray. She kneels carefully, resting it on the table and sliding it with care. Once settled, she salutes them again before unloading the tray. With lowered eyes, she puts the bowl of ramen in front of Hanzo before doing the same with Genji, before putting a set of  tokkuri and  ochoko in front of each of them. The strong scent of the food is filling their nostrils, making Hanzo remember he hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday, his nerves getting the best of him during the morning. “Thank you.”

 

The girl flusters again, a soft blush appearing on her face and making Hanzo raise a brow while she hurries away from the table, followed by the guards at the door. Genji didn’t wait more than a couple of seconds to explode, his laugh echoing in the tiny room, “By the Gods, Hanzo. Girls always react like this to your charm?”

 

“What?”

 

Genji was surprised by his words in the middle of serving him a cup of sake, brow raising at him, “Girls flustering and blushing around you by the mere sound of your voice?”

 

Hanzo averts his eyes from his brother,  blush deepening on his face, “I \-- I don’t know what are you talking about.”

 

That wasn’t the answer Genji has expected. His brother has grown into a handsome man, more than that. Hanzo was a gorgeous creature, with his sharp features, long silky black hair and big puppy eyes. Genji can’t believe for a single second that nobody has said this aloud to his brother since he has left. “Hanzo, are you telling me that no one has ever looked at you like that girl has done?”

 

Another defeated sigh escapes Hanzo’s control. And it is a sound Genji wants to erase from this world for sure. Picking up the  ochoko , Hanzo takes a tentative sip, enjoying the bitter and warm flavour. “I truly didn’t know, Genji. Is not like I have had a lot of chances to interact with people, you know… today is the first time I step outside the castle walls since you left, and you know how talkative our staff is.”

 

A loud gasp escapes Genji this time, the younger boy turning to face his brother, the steamy food totally ignored on the table, “Wait wait wait … are you telling me you have never \-- well, you know, been with a girl?” Hanzo is blushing deeply, crimson red colouring his face and making him look younger in his brother’s eyes, and he just shakes his head, finishing the  sake in a single gulp. Genji growls before refilling his cup before serving one for himself. 

 

They drink in silence for a while, until Hanzo empties the cup a second time, picking up the chopsticks and attacking his food in silence. But the alcohol is making his mind feel dizzy. He usually never drink, and never something as strong as this sake. The words are free to the world before he can control them, “It is not like I had welcome any girl attention anyway .” His free hand moves to cover his mouth, but not quickly enough. The words have been said, and his brother is already processing them. Hanzo closes his eyes, shame clutching his heart in a deathly grip and he tries to push back from the table and raise up, ready to fly from the uncomfortable situation. But before he can even move a leg, Genji is pinning him to the ground again, “Where the hell are you going?”

 

“Home.” Hanzo has his face turn to one side, avoiding to look into his brother’s face.

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t want to see the disgust on your face.”

 

Strong fingers force his face to look at him, finding Genji with a deep frown, sadness dripping from him like water, “Hanzo…” The same fingers now cup the face lovingly, thumb caressing the strong cheekbone, “I will never judge you. I just wish you had had a chance to be yourself freely.”

 

Genji lays down beside Hanzo, arm still over his chest and head leaning on his shoulder, while Hanzo’s heart returns slowly to a normal pace. A chuckle from the older man startles Genji, “Just for your information. This has been the longest conversation I had in years. I’m a bit rusty with my social skills, sorry.”

 

“You are doing fine.” He moves enough to lend an elbow on the tatami and rest his head on the raised hand, “Come on then, talk to me. How old were you when the fact you didn’t like fancy girls showed up?”

 

The alcohol and the easy conversation is making Hanzo’s brain slip into an unreserved state, wanting to explain everything, well maybe not everything but almost, to him. “Very young, sadly for our father. Remember our trip to Hokkaido for the wedding of your cousin Sayako?”

 

Beside him, Genji chuckles, the hand still on his chest playing with a loose lock of hair that has fallen over Hanzo’s shoulder, “Yeah, I remember it. We were so young! But damn if Shinichi didn’t look awesome in that formal attire.”

 

Hanzo hums his agreement until the words enter his mind, “Wait… do you--?”

 

“What? Like boys? Sure! Why not? Love is love, my dear Hanzo, whatever the package.” He gives a playful punch to his ribs, a mischievous grin plastered on his face, “Besides, you know how good it feels when a scrubby mouth eats you piece by piece, right?” When Hanzo coughs softly and turns his face again to the wall, Genji feels his world crumbling, “I can believe it.” Raising on his hands, he cages Hanzo between them, looking intently into his eyes, “Hanzo Shimada, are you telling me you have never been with a man or a woman?” The blush is back in full force when Hanzo shakes his head, “Shit.”

 

He falls back to the ground, ending laying side by side with Hanzo, shoulders touching. Thanks to that point of contact, Genji can feel the shiver moving up and down his brother’s body when he says the next words, whispered like a forbidden secret, “I have not. Years ago, just after you left, a boy from the guards caught my eye. His name was Touma. I don’t know why. Maybe it was just the way he talked to me like I was a normal person…” He sighs then, sadly again, and Genji feels it inside his own chest like a knife cutting him alive. He truly needs to make his brother happy again. Hanzo keeps whispering, words just audible because their proximity, “We get along easily, and being one of the few guards of my age and weight, we train together daily. After a while, we began seeing one another outside the dojo, to take a stroll around the garden or just sit near the dome to watch the sky… I was almost happy then, still missed you greatly those days and his company made it bearable. But Father found it. Still don’t know why or by whom, but he found about it and did what you can imagine. And he made me watch, kneeling beside him while they kill that boy just because he befriended me." Hanzo's body trembles like a leaf, "Never again. They will never find a reason to hurt someone because of my stupid feelings.”

 

Genji’s hand ends cupping Hanzo’s face again, “Feelings aren’t stupid, Hanzo. And you didn’t deserve all this shit, any of it. I wish I have never left, maybe with me here--”

 

Hanzo cuts his words with a strong _‘No_ _ ’ _ , making Genji fix his gaze on him, “No. They would have done the same to you. It is how it works. At least one of us is enjoying a normal life. And I’m happy for you, Genji. I’m so happy.” His watering eyes close before he spills any  tear , but not quick enough.

 

Leaning closer, Genji nuzzles his nose until Hanzo opens his eyes, “Even now, after everything they have done to you, you are still trying to protect me.” Something about the way his brother is blushing under him gives Genji a stupid idea, and it just takes roots stronger with every heartbeat of their hearts. “I have brought a present for you, birthday boy.” The surprised frown from his brother is just adding to the charm, making the idea more appealing by the second. “Close your eyes.” And Hanzo does it, no second thoughts, not a single doubt, just trusting him completely. Genji leans closer, whispering directly over his lips, “And this will be a present more for me than for you… because I’m  gonna steal your first kiss, dear brother, to treasure it forever in my heart.” He cuts off the gasp from Hanzo with his mouth, chapped and sake flavoured lips touching softly. Genji has feared his brother will panic and pull him back, but when nothing happens he keeps going, lips caressing the plump ones of his brother softly. And to Genji’s surprise, his brother begins to follow his lead timidly. Breaking the kiss, Genji moves up, enough to watch his brother’s face, searching for any discomfort. And what he sees makes his body react in a way he hasn’t planned. Hanzo’s tongue is following the line of his lower lip, fingers moving closer and itching to touch the same spot, like wanting to confirm it has been real. His eyes are dark pools of heated chocolate, the usual deep brown has almost disappeared with how dilated his pupils are. The view makes something explode insides Genji, a feeling he has been convincing himself it was just brotherly admiration. He wants to kiss him again, for real this time. In fact, he wants to ravish him like he has never wanted to do before to anyone. And then Hanzo does what he has been fearing, breaking his defences completely.

 

“Can \-- can you kiss me again?”

 

The muttered _‘shit’_ get lost and easily forgotten when Genji falls again over Hanzo, this time attacking his mouth with all the intent. His tongue dares to stick out, tip following the curve of the full mouth under his, tasting the sake they have drank together with his brother own flavour. A shy tongue joins Genji’s and the younger man almost groans at the feeling. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, giving both better access to the other’s mouth, tongues learning how to dance together. And it didn’t surprise him, being Hanzo the quick learner he was, that he was kissing him back with mind-blowing skills in no time.

 

They keep going for what looked like an eternity, and it was clearly not enough for any of them, but at the end, they need to stop to catch their breaths, hearts hammering crazily inside their chests. 

 

Closing his eyes, Hanzo lets his head fall soundly to the tatami, the hands he has been using to keep Genji in place with a deadly grip on his shirt falling with him to the ground. His mouth is shining with their shared spit, lips reddened and even looking fuller and more kissable if possible. Genji has to fall back beside him to keep himself from kissing him senseless again. Hanzo’s voice is barely a whisper when he recovers the ability to think again, “Thank you. Best birthday gift I ever had.”

 

“You are welcome.” When Genji tries to move, and his leg hits the leg of the table, he chuckles softly, “I believe we will need to ask for another serve of food.”

 

Hanzo chuckles with him, elbow hitting his ribs softly, “Worth it.”

 

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Translations:
> 
> \- Senseis --> Teachers/professors  
> \- Engawa --> In Japanese architecture, an engawa (縁側 or 掾側) or en (縁) is an edging strip of non-tatami-matted flooring, usually wood or bamboo. The ens may run around the rooms, on the outside of the building, in which case they resembles a porch or sunroom.  
> \- Hakama (袴) are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Trousers were used by the Chinese imperial court in the Sui and Tang dynasties, and this style was adopted by the Japanese in the form of hakama beginning in the sixth century. Hakama are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. They are worn over a kimono (hakamashita).  
> \- Noren (暖簾) are traditional Japanese fabric dividers hung between rooms, on walls, in doorways, or in windows. They usually have one or more vertical slits cut from the bottom to nearly the top of the fabric, allowing for easier passage or viewing. Noren are rectangular and come in many different materials, sizes, colors, and patterns.  
> \- Tokkuri --> one kind of sake bottle  
> \- Ochoko --> sake cups  
> \- Shishi-odoshi (鹿威し lit. "scaredeer" or "scareboar"), in a wide sense, refers to Japanese devices made to frighten away animals which pose a threat to agriculture, such as the kakashi (scarecrow), naruko (clappers) and sōzu (see below). In a narrower sense, it is synonymous with sōzu. Sōzu is a type of water fountain used in Japanese gardens. It consists of a segmented tube, usually of bamboo, pivoted to one side of its balance point. At rest, its heavier end is down and resting against a rock. A trickle of water into the upper end of the tube accumulates and eventually moves the tube's centre of gravity past the pivot, causing the tube to rotate and dump out the water. The heavier end then falls back against the rock, making a sharp sound, and the cycle repeats. This noise is intended to startle any herbivores such as deer or boars which may be grazing on the plants in the garden.  
> \- Kisama --> a Japanese word then it is an extremely impolite way of addressing someone - in fact, it may be the rudest way to talk to someone, as it carries a meaning of "damn you", or "you" with a condescending or sarcastic tone.  
> \- Fuurin --> a small Japanese wind chime, which is traditionally hung from the eaves of a house during the summer. It has the shape of a bell with the clapper in the center of the chime. A strip of paper, called the tanzaku, hangs from the clapper.  
> \- Chabudai (卓袱台 or 茶袱台 or 茶部台) is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes. The original chabudai ranged in height from just 15 cm to a maximum height of 30 cm.[1] People seated at a chabudai may sit on zabuton or tatami rather than on chairs. The four legs of a chabudai are generally collapsible so that the table may be moved and stored easily.  
> \- Zabuton (座布団 Hiragana: ざぶとん, Katakana: ザブトン) is a Japanese cushion for sitting. The zabuton is generally used when sitting on the floor and may also be used when sitting on a chair. In a more casual setting, the zabuton can be used in conjunction with a zaisu (座椅子), a type of Japanese legless chair, with or without an accompanying kyousoku (脇息), a Japanese-style armrest. Ordinarily, any place in Japan where seating is on the floor will be provided with zabuton for sitting comfort. A typical zabuton measures 50–70 cm (20–30 inches) square and is several centimetres thick when new.


End file.
